Anglia by upadła
by Arianka
Summary: Krótko o relacjach łączących Sherlocka i panią Hudson, troszkę o tym, dlaczego i odrobinkę - dlaczego nie. Bo te wszystkie poncze i szarlotki też są ważne.


Nie samymi tasiemcami żyje człowiek, więc dla odmiany krótko i treściwie o Sherlocku i pani Hudson. Bo tak.

* * *

**Anglia by upadła**

Gdyby nie ona, Sherlock już dawno by zwariował z samotności. Tego jednego mógł być pewien, że gdyby któregoś razu jego mózg wszedł na zbyt wysokie obroty, skończyłby na oddziale zamkniętym. W końcu on nigdy nie robił niczego połowicznie, brał wszystko albo nic. To nie dlatego, że nie znosił ludzi. Większością z nich pogardzał przez ich głupotę i nielogiczność, ale gdy już kogoś tolerował... Nazywał tolerancją coś, co inni opisaliby mocniejszymi słowami. Sherlock tego nie potrzebował, ale w końcu on nie był _inni_.

Poznał ją w czasie, kiedy myślał, że dookoła nie ma jednej przyjaznej duszy, a w jego rozumowaniu ludzie dzielili się na Mycrofta i głupią resztę. Pani Hudson natomiast była... Panią Hudson. Choć wielokrotnie proponowała mu, by mówił jej po imieniu, „ciociu" czy nawet „mamo", Sherlock wzdragał się zwłaszcza przed tym ostatnim. Pod hasłem „matka" czy zdrobniale „mamusia" miał zakodowaną całą gamę wydarzeń i związanych z nimi odczuć. „Matka" to był ponury rodzinny dom, ręka głaszcząca go po lokach, czego nienawidził, upominanie zbolałym tonem, żeby się zachowywał, a przede wszystkim nuda, nuda,_ nuda_.

Nie było mowy, by szufladka „matka" znalazła się obok „pani Hudson". Przecież pani Hudson polubiła dziwacznego młodzieńca, który wsadził za kratki jej męża i doprowadził do jego egzekucji. Jak nikt inny potrafiła skarcić go jak dzieciaka za bałagan czy eksperymenty, a chwilę potem pocieszać, że na pewno niedługo zdarzy się jakieś „ciekawe porwanie" czy „miłe morderstwo". To nie było normalne podejście, tyle Sherlock zdążył zauważyć. Nikt poza nim nie nazywał zabójstw fascynującymi, większość ludzi reagowała na jego nastawienie raczej gwałtownie, a pani Hudson tylko upominała go dobrotliwie _„Sherlocku, tak nie wypada". _Nie z rzeczywistymi pretensjami, ale raczej na zasadzie _„nie mów tak głośno"._

Na początku Sherlock był zaskoczony i nieufny, a w sympatii ze strony pani Hudson dopatrywał się jedynie wdzięczności, lub co gorsza chęci przypodobania mu się, by móc w przyszłości skorzystać jeszcze z jego pomocy. Potrzeba było dwóch miesięcy i niezliczonych mniej lub bardziej natrętnych wizyt i zaproszeń, żeby do Sherlocka dotarło, że starsza pani naprawdę nic od niego nie chce i po prostu pała do niego sympatią. Nawet Mycroft był początkowo bardzo sceptyczny, co wyrażało się w częstotliwości jego odwiedzin, przypadkiem akurat w czasie, gdy pani Hudson wpraszała się do Sherlocka. Młodszy Holmes podejrzewał, że prócz nalotu kobiety musiał dodatkowo znosić towarzystwo brata ze względu na ciasta i ciasteczka, którymi pani Hudson nieustannie usiłowała go podkarmić. Czasami nawet jej na to pozwalał, bo ciasta były dobre, a życzliwa kobieta stopniowo stawała się... swojska. Do tego stopnia, że Sherlock odczuł jej nieobecność, gdy wyjechała na miesiąc z miasta. Mycroft uważał to za niezłe osiągnięcie, czym tylko go zirytował.

Przez kolejne lata Sherlock regularnie meldował się na Baker Street. Jedna wizyta na dwa-trzy tygodnie, by zaspokoić starszą panią i... raz na jakiś czas nie mówić do czaszki, która ciągle uparcie milczała. Nauczony doświadczeniem wiedział, że jeśli się nie zjawi, prędzej czy później pani Hudson przepuści szturm na jego lokum. A to zawsze wiązało się z większą niż zwykle powodzią troskliwości, bezskutecznymi próbami doprowadzenia mieszkania do porządku i narzekaniem, jak też jej chłopiec mizernie wygląda. Sherlock nawet nie orientował się dokładnie, kiedy z „detektywa" stał się „chłopcem". Bo z „pana Holmesa" na „Sherlocka" starsza pani przeszła już po pierwszym spotkaniu.

Taki układ ciągnął się przez blisko sześć lat. Sherlock poznał w tym czasie inspektora Lestrade i na dobre zaczął współpracować ze Scotland Yardem. Założył stronę internetową, przeprowadzał badania i powoli wyrabiał sobie imię. Skłócił się z paroma inspektorami, a były momenty, gdy i Lestrade nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Brata unikał jak ognia, bo Mycroft doprowadzał go do szału ciągłym wtykaniem nosa, a do tego wszystkiego przeprowadzał się średnio co trzy miesiące. Na dłuższą metę nikt nie mógł znieść gry na skrzypcach o czwartej nad ranem, smrodu rozkładających się rzeczy w lodówce czy dziwnych wybuchów, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z zachowaniem Sherlocka.

Któregoś razu detektyw zaniedbał swoje wizyty na Baker Street. Dostał akurat wyjątkowo interesującą sprawę do rozwiązania i żył nią przez dwa tygodnie. W aktualnym mieszkaniu przebywał jedynie wtedy, gdy musiał paść spać na kilka godzin, nim znów wybywał w teren lub do Barts. Pech chciał, że Sherlock wyleciał z domu w trakcie eksperymentu i pewne rzeczy podwędzone z kostnicy zostały na kuchennym stole. Po dwóch dniach jego nieobecności w całej kamienicy unosił się smród nie do wytrzymania. Właściciel mieszkania interweniował w końcu i wymówił Sherlockowi lokum, każąc mu się natychmiast wynosić.

Traf chciał, że gdy Sherlock wrócił do mieszkania, prócz zdenerwowanego właściciela czekała na niego pani Hudson, zmartwiona brakiem sygnałów z jego strony. Jak tylko usłyszała, że Sherlock w zasadzie musi się spakować i wynosić, zaproponowała, żeby wprowadził się do mieszkania na piętrze jej domu. Poprzedni lokatorzy właśnie się wyprowadzili i pilnie poszukiwała kogoś, kto by zajął ich miejsce.

Sherlock zgodził się bez namysłu. Propozycja starszej pani była mu bardzo na rękę, więc spędził noc na pakowaniu swoich rzeczy do kartonów, a następnego dnia wynajął samochód i przewiózł wszystko na Baker Street, które było dla niego znajomym i przyjaznym miejscem. Dopiero gdy na dobre przeniósł się ze wszystkimi rzeczami, doszedł do wniosku, że może nie być w stanie sam pokryć czynszu za tak duże mieszkanie w takim położeniu.

Znalezienie współlokatora okazało się być sprawą priorytetową. Sherlock posiadał wprawdzie oszczędności, a pani Hudson oferowała mu lokum w zasadzie po kosztach, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by dopłacała. Przy wysokości rachunków za cały dom, nie było możliwości, by pokryli te koszty we dwoje, bez wsparcia Mycrofta. Sherlock i tak korzystał w swoim odczuciu zdecydowanie zbyt często z pomocy finansowej brata. Wolał już dzielić z kimś mieszkanie, tak jak mu się wcześniej zdarzało, niż znów być zależnym od Mycrofta.

Problem niestety był ciągle ten sam. Nieważne, jak bardzo pani Hudson zjednywała sobie potencjalnego lokatora, towarzystwo Sherlocka skutecznie odstraszało jednego po drugim. Większość zresztą nie przypadła detektywowi do gustu, przez co jego uwagi względem nich były bardziej cięte niż zazwyczaj. Przez następne dwa miesiące Sherlock musiał mocno kontrolować wydatki, by móc opłacić czynsz. Pani Hudson wprawdzie nie naciskała zbyt wyraźnie, ale nawet on zorientował się, że niedługo sytuacja może być nieciekawa.

Sherlock przyznawał, że Baker Street bardzo mu odpowiadało. Pani Hudson była zdecydowanie bardziej tolerancyjna niż wszyscy właściciele poprzednich mieszkań razem wzięci. Był zdeterminowany, by tu zostać, choć gdyby ktoś go spytał, nigdy głośno by się nie przyznał, że przywiązał się do starszej pani.

Potem pojawił się John. Mike naraił mu osobę, która nie wiedzieć czemu od samego początku zaintrygowała Sherlocka. Doktor, więc odpowiedzialny i z zasadami, były żołnierz, więc pewnie uodporniony na ekstremalne warunki. W momencie przestoju, chwilowo bez celu w życiu, znudzony monotonią dnia codziennego... Sherlock aż za dobrze znał te wszystkie oznaki. Skoro żołnierz w stanie spoczynku, to może polubi to, czym detektyw zajmował się na co dzień…

_Bądź miły_, ostrzegł go wewnętrzny głosik, ale Sherlock zignorował go. Musiał przekonać się tu i teraz, czy się nie myli.

Trafił. Doktor nie był obrażony, raczej zaintrygowany, a to już dawało jakieś nadzieje. W następnej chwili Sherlock gładko skłamał. _Mam na oku ładne mieszkanko, razem powinniśmy sobie na nie pozwolić._ Tak, to brzmiało znacznie lepiej niż "_wprowadź się do mnie"_, co jednak mogło wydać się zbyt bezpośrednie.

Pani Hudson bez problemów dała się namówić do udziału w małym przedstawieniu na użytek Johna. Sherlock ze swojej strony nie musiał nawet za bardzo udawać, że dopiero co się wprowadził; część niepotrzebnych rzeczy nadal leżała w kartonach, a w kątach walały się puste pudła, w razie gdyby jednak musiał się znów przeprowadzić.

Tak więc, gdy następnego dnia detektyw przyjechał na Baker Street i zastukał do drzwi, udając przed doktorem, że nie posiada kluczy, pani Hudson przywitała go wylewnie, jakby wcale nie widziała go tego ranka. Zresztą ta serdeczność z jej strony była czymś naturalnym, do czego przywykł przez lata.

Sherlock nie miał złudzeń. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pani Hudson pomogła załagodzić zastrzeżenia, jakie mógł mieć i miał doktor Watson do swojego nowego współlokatora. Gdyby nie regularne porządki, gdyby nie ten dobrotliwy uśmiech i podrzucane domowe wypieki, być może John posłuchałby porad sierżant Donovan i wyniósł się z powrotem do swojego nudnego życia.

Na szczęście został. Zanim jednak doktor stał się jego towarzyszem w pracy i blogerem, to pani Hudson dopilnowała, by początkowe codzienne życie na Baker Street nie było dla Watsona nie do zniesienia. Rychło też zamiast jednego, miała na piętrze dwóch swoich chłopców. John Watson zaskakująco bezboleśnie wpasował się w ten układ, przejął na siebie część chaosu i przyzwyczaił się do Sherlocka. Co więcej, czuł się odpowiedzialny i troszczył się, przez co kolejny raz w życiu detektywa zdarzyło się coś, co go zaskoczyło. Od czasów poznania pani Hudson nie miał takiej niespodzianki.

John był Johnem, ale nie we wszystkim mógł i musiał zastępować starszą panią. Nadal była jedyną osobą, która mogła zrobić z Sherlockiem dosłownie wszystko, a on co najwyżej pomarudziłby trochę. Dlatego też detektyw był zszokowany, gdy po napadzie na Baker Street John zasugerował, żeby pani Hudson wyjechała na kilka dni. Wyjechać? Ona? Teraz, kiedy sprawa z Irene Adler okazała się tak fascynująca? Nie, nie było mowy, żeby się na to zgodził. W końcu Anglia nie mogła upaść.


End file.
